1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is directed to a telescopic flagpole which may be extended to elevate a flag for normal display purposes, but may be telescoped into a shorter compact easy-to-handle structure for carrying, storage, shipping, and the like.
2. THE PRIOR ART
Most present flagpoles are rigid unitary structures, normally about 15 to 25 feet tall or more, intended to be permanently installed at an appropriate location such as a school yard, veterans' organization post, residence yard, and the like. To hoist the flag, a pulley is ordinarily provided at the top of the flagpole. A lanyard with snap hooks to engage grommets on the edge of the flag extends from that pulley to line gripping means within easy reach from ground level. Replacement of the lanyard is difficult if it breaks or wears out as a result of age and constant exposure to varying weather conditions. One means of facilitating easier attachment of a flag to the top of a flagpole is to provide a pivot joint at about waist level or lower, permitting the end of the flagpole to be lowered to just above ground level. This, however, involves a bulkier more complex base structure. Flags are subject to whipping wind damage. Flags often become wrapped around the flagpole and entangled. Permanently installed flagpoles are subject to weathering, sometimes requiring difficult repainting. They are subject to vandalism, and the like. The flagpole of the present invention is designed to overcome some of these problems and inconveniences.